


Fashion Disaster

by cresselia8themoon



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Gen, I exaggerated Cavendish I think, it's funny, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresselia8themoon/pseuds/cresselia8themoon
Summary: After an incident at school, the entire class is waiting for a fresh change of clothes in the principal's office. Stupid stuff happens.





	Fashion Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> This one is very light on plot. It’s just stupid stuff happening XD

The entire class was stuck in Principal Milder’s office after the latest Murphy’s Law incident left their clothes half-soaked, half-eaten by moths. Milo’s sweatervest resembled less of a sweatervest and more like outdated fringe that was more reminiscent of square dancing parties. He shrugged it off though. He still had 22 at home. If Diogee showed up, maybe he’d bring one with him. 

“Right, so the Lost and Found box is being brought to the office now,” Principal Milder explained. “Since nobody has ever claimed lost items since the school’s founding, it’s doubtful they’d be claimed now so feel free to take whatever fits.”

“Just think of all the inspiration I could get from these outfits!” Lydia nudged Melissa, who groaned. 

“Lydia, if it’s anything like your last bout of inspiration, I would really appreciate not being used as a pin cushion for dresses with poofy sleeves,” Melissa replied. 

Lydia pouted. “You’re no fun!” 

“Can’t be as bad as when my mom first made the flannel outfits for the Lumberzacks,” Zack said, shuddering at the memory. “She called every band member over to take their measurements and after that Max snuck into my room and broke a cassette tape that had Love Handel on it. He still owes me a new one.” 

“Zack, nobody uses cassettes anymore,” Melissa said. 

Milo shrugged. “Vintage Sounds of Disaster can’t be beat. There is something very soothing and retro about cassette tapes.”

Zack frowned, crossing his legs only to uncross them moments later. “He still owes me. Okay, when’s that box getting here? Jeans and water don’t mix.”

“Or white for that matter,” Milo said, pointing to Melissa’s jacket, which was almost see through around the sleeves. Amanda hadn’t fared so well, but Milo was able to provide her with a thick blanket that she had completely hidden herself in. 

Poor girl had trouble handling Murphy’s Law when the problem occurred over an extended period of time instead of being a quick fix. 

Bradley’s hair flopped in his eyes, and he tossed it back in annoyance. “This reminds me painfully of when Mort was hosing the delicious stickiness of Carla off me. I’ll never forget the cold but comforting caress of her cream which tasted of springtime and strawberries, the sharp tang which hid a beautiful smile of orange sherbet, the vibrations as her thick cream poured out when I pulled her lever-”

Everyone slowly inched away from him. 

Even Principal Milder looked disturbed. “Maybe we should stage an intervention,” she muttered. 

“At least Mrs. Murawski spares us the details,” Melissa said awkwardly. “Most of the time.” 

The lost and found box arrived, wheeled in by Mr. Drako. “I found a few things from the Halloween party of 2007. You know, the one where Nolan got stuck in the apple bobbing tub.”

Principal Milder snickered. “Believe me, I still have the pictures. I can resort to blackmail if he ever dares challenge my supreme authority again.” 

Mort shifted nervously. “I think the creepy aura went from mottled black and purple gas to multi-tentacled ethereal monsters seeking to devour us all.”

“I would like it to devour me now, because that box is filled to the brim with gaudy Hawaiian shirts,” Zack gulped. 

Milo grinned. “It’s not so bad. I mean, does this overcoat remind you of anyone?” He held up a large, dark green coat that had obviously gone out of style. 

“Isn’t that Cavendish’s?” Melissa asked. “You know, never mind. I don’t want to know what your time traveling uncles were doing that resulted in one of their articles of clothing winding up here.” 

“Well, I’m sure he won’t mind me borrowing it,” Milo shrugged. “Oh, hey! Bell bottom pants! Anyone want these?” 

Everyone cowered and shook their heads from the hideous monstrosity that was the yellow and pink floral patterned bell bottom pants. Lydia swooned and fainted. 

“Okay, finders keepers rule applies here then,” Milo sing-songed, moving into the nearby bathroom to change. 

“Wait, he’s not-” 

“I think he is,” Melissa smirked. “I am so getting pictures of this later. Remind me to get Dakota’s number from Milo. There is no way he’s missing out on this fashion disaster.” 

* * *

 

“Cavendish, you gotta see this! Least we know your coat is in good hands now!” Dakota laughed. 

Cavendish looked up from his grumbling. “This better not be another memo, or whatever you call that ridiculous Internet thing.” His hand flew to his mouth in shock when he viewed the picture on the phone. “Dakota, my coat...Milo...that color....” 

“It’s hilarious!” Dakota snickered. “Right? Maybe I should try the bell bottom look.” 

Cavendish snatched the car keys off the desk. “This is a complete disaster, Dakota! Stop making a mockery of it! That boy’s outfit is a mess that we’ll have to fix now!”

“Wait, it’s the middle of the day. He’s still in class!” 

“I’ll claim it’s for a medical emergency!” 


End file.
